


Rex's Journey

by Skies7536



Category: Captain Rex - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Depression, F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Survival, Training, Yavin 4, convoree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies7536/pseuds/Skies7536
Summary: Rex goes on leave on Yavin 4.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a few of days after arriving at Yavin when the Ghost crew brought the survivors of Chopper Base to resettle and continue their work. Rex had been tasked with training new recruits for wilderness survival and combat skills. While recruits continued to arrive from the far reaches of the galaxy, Hera convinced Rex to take some time off. He knew what she was trying to do. Her heart was in the right place. He decided to take this time to explore the forested wilderness of Yavin and break in his new gear. It was lighter than his first generation clone armor, and it was better suited for this moon’s climate, however he took the liberty to incorporate his old arm and leg guards to the uniform. He took his backpack which he stowed next to the door the night before and left the base for the wilderness during the early morning hours.

Rex spent the first several hours of the day skirting the training areas of the base. Occasionally, he would stay off the main trails and observe the new recruits as they began their basic training. They were of a variety of ages and physical conditioning. Sadly, the physical conditioning needs more work. Then again, he remembered since coming out of retirement, he had to improve his own conditioning as well. During his adventures with the Ghost crew, he realized he had lost a few pounds. Working with Zeb helped in this regard. His large lumbering frame made him a great runner, even while he was walking, Rex had to jog along in order to keep up with him.

Continuing on his journey, Rex disappeared into the densely forested areas, surveying the terrain several miles from the base. The base itself was well protected, but not much of the surrounding areas were explored to his liking. There is too much unknown here. 

It was getting late. Time to set up camp. A rustling noise caught his attention. A scurrying from behind suddenly a flicker of movement past his right shoulder and into the tree line. Rex looked in the tree canopy above him and saw a pair of Convorees playing amongst its branches, then eventually settling down and snuggling next to each other. 

Those fliers seem to be everywhere these days. He thought as he recalls seeing them on several planets. 

Unexpectedly his stomach gave a loud gurgling noise which surprised even him. The Convorees looked at him with wide curious eyes. 

Rex chuckled as he lightly scratched his belly and said, “Don’t worry little guys. I’m not that hungry.” 

He opened a side pouch in his pack and retrieved a package of Greggor’s Joopa Jerky. His brother could make anything out of Joopa and it was delicious.


	2. Landslide

After nine days in the Yavin wilderness Rex was taking shelter waiting for the rain to stop. He had already climbed more than half way up the mountain, but rain and rougher terrain was hindering his assent. It was safer to wait. He decided to try his com link but couldn’t raise anyone. Another communications array will be necessary at this location. He pulled out his data pad studying the map of the area. He had already drawn new locations for possible training missions and marked some areas of interest to investigate at another time. The Yavin rain was relentless and lasted for two days. Finally the rain had let up and Rex began to break up camp. 

This was a mistake. he thought. I shouldn’t’ have taken this leave. 

The power in his data pads were totally drained and this left him with little to do except for basic survival and physical training. The solitude was beginning to get to him as visions of all the people he lost over a lifetime of war occupied his every waking moment. His brothers, his friends, and now, the loss of his little ‘un is a heartache he could hardly bear. 

Ahsoka, I should have gone with you. I should have died with you.

Rex shook his head violently. No. She wouldn’t have wanted that, and she wouldn’t want him to morn for her, which was exactly what he was doing all this time. 

“This is not healthy.” he said to himself. “I’ve got to get back.”

He chose to remember the good times he and Ahsoka shared, even during the most dangerous and desperate moments of their lives. Rex then began to reflect on his new friends of the Ghost crew, and the accomplishments of the new rebellion. 

It’s time to go, now. Help in my own way. Train them to stay alive. 

Rex began his long decent toward the base of the mountain. Hours into this march he paused as he heard a faint rumbling sound as it increasingly became louder, then the ground under his feet began to move. Landslide! Rex maneuvered the best he could dodging rivers of flowing mud and debris as he searched the area for solid land. Solid anything, as trees, and earth flowed passed him. Suddenly, a large log hit him squarely in the chest. The impact knocked the wind out of him as he instinctively held onto the logs dense bark while it carried him with the flow of black forest mud. Gradually, the mud flow stopped and Rex rolled himself on top of the log to catch his breath. As he cautiously sat up he noticed that the log had settled on top of a much larger tree which lurched over a cliff. The log on which he was sitting had started to move violently and Rex had little choice but to jump off and grab onto a tree limb and pray that it held him. He shielded his eyes as the log roared passed him and crashed several meters to the bottom. As he precariously dangled over the cliff from his thin lifeline of wood and bark, Rex looked below him and saw an enormous maw of a cavern as it was exposed by fallen trees and mud. Cautiously he took some cord which he stored in a pouch on his belt, once he secured it he repelled to the cliff bottom. He lay on the wet ground utterly exhausted and hurting. It amazed Rex that he was still wearing his backpack and was thankful that he did, because the bedroll supported him throughout the mudslide incident which undoubtedly saved him from a broken neck.

He lightly explored the mouth of the cavern, and once he was satisfied that there were no dangers in the area, he set up camp. Since his data pads were drained, he took his knife and scrawled the cavern’s coordinates on the back of one of them before he went to sleep.


	3. Vision

Rex awoke, he felt, way too soon. A cool slithering body was crawling over his face. 

“OH, Yuck!” Rex exclaimed as he flung the poor creature to the far side of the cavern. It squeaked fearfully before disappearing behind some rocks. He passed his hand over his face, then lay there a few moments wracked with pain. Slowly he sat up and for the first time examined himself for injuries. Nothing too serious. Bruises and scratches. 

“Damn lucky.” He said to himself. He packed up his camp and attempted to clean up with cold spring water before he set out again. He looked out at the mass of forest before him. At this time he felt every bit his biological age. The Kaminoan aging acceleration process had deprived him and his brothers of a normal human lifespan. Then again, they didn’t expect clones to live this long, did they. He tapped a button on his com link and frowned as no connection was made. 

I can really use a ride right now.. he mused as he felt every fiber of his body complain. His left shoulder ached so that he carefully slung his pack on his right and he set out again.

The Yavin wilderness was extremely dense, fortunately, experience had assured that Rex was headed in the right direction. The sunlight breached thru the woodland canopy showing shafts of warm hazy light. Rex limped slightly as he carefully walked through a small clearing. The normal woodland sounds became eerily quiet for some reason. He took off his helmet to test the enhanced headphones, but could’t find anything wrong with them. He looked toward the other end of the clearing and saw an unbelievable site for his wary eyes. He saw a hazy outline of a figure he had known very well. A Togruta. 

Am I going mad? He thought as he let his pack fall to the forest floor with a wet THUNK. He took a couple of steps forward, rubbing his eyes one at a time so he would never loosing site of this apparition. 

“C..Commander?” He asked as he cautiously approached and the image became clearer. The Togruta came closer to him as he reached outward to touch her. 

“Ahsoka?” he whispered as his fingertips lightly touched the beautiful face he had known over the years. He was hesitant. Cautious. 

She smiled sweetly, “Yes Rex.” she said as she grasped his hand and held it to her own face, “ It’s me.”

Rex breathed in a staggered breath, tears sprang into his eyes, yet he still didn’t quite believe.

“It’s me cyare.”She said.

“Soka!” Rex exclaimed as he scooped her up and hugged her for dear life. He set her down and held her face in his hands. His tears came freely now. 

“Don’t you ever to that to me again! Not… again…” suddenly Rex broke down entirely. He clung to her like a child and buried his head into his hand sobbing. He collapsed dragging her to the ground with him and as Ahsoka held him, her own tears streamed down her face as she knew how her absence had affected him.

After some time, Rex recovered enough and they stood again in the clearing. Silently he retrieved his pack and draped his arm around her shoulders as she embraced his waist, they walked together.

“Oh, how I missed you little’un.” He said gently as he planted a loving kiss on her cheek. She leaned into his kiss which was all too briefly brushed by his bushy beard, drenched with rain and salty tears.

“I missed you too cyare. Although not so much now. Ewe.” She jabbed as she brushed the moisture on her cheek. He began to laugh. A welcome sound which filled her ears and lightened her heart. They held each other even tighter as they walked to the opposite side of the clearing.

“Help an old man get home?” Rex asked.

Ahsoka smiled yet she understood. Rex had aged even over the last couple of years she had been away. 

“Who’s old? I’m four years older than you.” She retorted.

Rex chuckled. “I’m still taller.” Ahsoka nudged him in his shoulder. “Ouch!” He winced.

“Oh, sorry.”

Shortly they came upon her ship. A small stealthy craft, but large enough for some living comforts.

“Nice.” commented Rex as he entered the ship and dropped his pack near the doorway. “Tell me. What happened? Where have you been? What-”

“Not now.” she insisted placing a hand on his chest, “ We have time. Get cleaned up. You’ll smell up the place in no time.”

“Yes ma’am.” Rex smiled as she herded him toward the refresher. “I have data tablets in the pack. They should be sent to Base camp.”

“Ok. I’ll do it.”

Ahsoka took the data tablets and fed them into her computers while she took some of his clothes and cleaned them. They were waiting for him when he was done with the refresher.

She made a couple of mugs of caf and studied his notes while she was waiting for him.

“You certainly accomplished a lot of surveying.” She said. The silence made her concerned. “Rex?”

She entered the sleeping quarters and saw Rex laying on the bed in clean clothes, beard neatly trimmed, fast asleep. Gingerly she lay next to him resting her head on his chest. She missed this. The calm steady rhythm of his breathing kept her grounded and secure as they experienced so much together over the years. Rex’s arm draped across her as she snuggled into him and they slept.


End file.
